1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video game units, particularly video game units used in home environments, and more particularly to a console specifically configured to facilitate playing video games via a video game unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video game units have become extremely popular. These units generally include a central processing unit in which any one of a various number of game cartridges is inserted thereinto and via which television signals are generated for display in the form of audio and video at an adjacent television. These units further include one or more hand controllers which are connected with the central processing unit for a user to control play of the selected video game.
While the enjoyment of video games is well known, the enjoyment thereof is somewhat reduced by the limitation that the hand controllers are free to move about. This limitation arises because the video game units sold for home use are configured as stand alone systems, yet the hand controller is most effectively utilized if it is anchored to some immovable object, as is the case in coin-operated commercial video game units. Further, there is the associated problem of convenient storage of the game cartridges, storage of the central processing unit and its connected hand controllers, as well as neat placement of the associated wiring.
Accordingly, what remains needed in the art is a console which effects to provide convenient storage for game cartridges, the central processing unit, convenient placement of the hand controllers and neat concealment of the associated wiring, and which further provides an anchorage for at least some of the connected hand controllers.